


【ND】海之歌

by zodiacaquarius



Series: DMC [9]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zodiacaquarius/pseuds/zodiacaquarius
Summary: 奇幻向半架空，混血猎魔人NX赛尔克精灵D，各种胡拼乱凑的世界观，为爽而爽，并不严谨。赛尔克精灵比较常见的称呼是海豹人，有兴趣的可以百度一下，很有意思的奇幻生物，看设定就让人想到织女（咦）。不过本文中的赛尔克精灵是魔改强化型，并没有完全遵照原设定。OOC，OOC，OOC。因为本文中的崽会成长，蛋是百变魔法蛋（？），所以不好说是哪一版ND组合。





	1. Chapter 1

当尼禄按照得到的线索前往海边时，他又一次看到了那只海豹。佛杜那城外的海岸线时不时就有海豹群出没，出现落单的海豹也不奇怪，不过他很确定，那就是他一直以来认识的那只。

一般的成年海豹都是银灰色，身上还有不规则的黑斑点缀，而这只却是罕见的纯白色，白到一点杂色都没有。此时此刻，它正懒洋洋躺在一块礁石上晒太阳，皮毛还泛着亮晶晶的水光，似乎刚刚从海水中出来不久。

想到自己来这里的目的，少年犹豫了一下，还是向着那块礁石走了过去。

“帕加索斯！”

他在礁石边停了下来，叫出了自己给海豹取的名字。

海浪拍击礁石的巨响几乎压住了他的声音，但是那只海豹还是听到了。它翻过圆滚滚的身体跳进了海里，借助浪潮来到了沙滩上，一颠一颠拱到了他脚边，扬起头看着他，很有几分憨态可掬。那双眼睛也不是正常的黑色，而是十分清澈的海蓝，比起一般海豹更加明亮。

传说中的帕加索斯是从蛇发女妖美杜莎的血液中诞生的纯白天马，小时候听到这个故事时，他第一时间就想到了这只奇怪的海豹。

尼禄第一次遇见它是在自己七岁的时候。当时他因为海妖的传闻而来到了海边探险，却不慎落海，如果不是这只不怕人的海豹突然出现将他推到了岸上，他也许会活活溺死在海里。涌动的海流将他拖向水底时，从上方游来的那抹纯白如同一道光劈开了他渐渐模糊的视野，怎么都不可能遗忘。

陷入昏迷前，他甚至怀疑自己遇到了神之使者从天而降。

——当然，在佛杜那城，海豹确实是神的使者没错。

尼禄曾经怀疑过这只过分通人性的海豹就是传说中的海妖，毕竟有时候它表现得简直不像动物。可是成为猎魔人后，他翻阅了教团内部的典籍，也没有找到类似种类的海妖。教团记载的所有海妖都是食人的不祥生物，没有任何一种会救人。

海妖真的存在于这片被教团支配的海域吗？

直到现在也没有人说得清，但尼禄认为它们确实在徘徊在这里。

因为，有着非人特征的不明生物救了他。

当年在他被水呛得半昏半醒之时，有人为他做了人工呼吸，他隐约记得托起自己下巴的手掌，湿润而光滑的皮肤，还有尝起来有大海的味道的冰凉嘴唇，那些触感都迥异于人类。

只是清醒过来之后，他没有看到任何类似于人的生物，只有这只纯白的海豹静静趴在他身边。

那么，明显不是普通海豹的它，会不会是海妖的召唤物？

这样的疑问他一直没有打消过，但随着时间的流逝，他却渐渐把它压在了心底。一方面，没有任何证据表明海妖可以控制这种海洋生物，反而在教团的典籍中，庇护佛杜那的神明就是以海豹的姿态第一次出现，平息了会吞没城池的海啸；另一方面，他与它相遇的这十一年，海边没有发现过任何非人物种活动的迹象，甚至连水鬼都没有，直到前不久那些尸体被冲上了海岸。

更何况，这只海豹已经变成了他屈指可数的朋友。

尼禄有着白色的头发和蓝色的眼睛，这在封闭的海岛是闻所未闻的特征，被很多人视为怪胎。再加上他是在一个雨夜出现在了教团孤儿院的门口，身世来历都成谜，因此他们对更加他避而远之，私底下谣传他是妓女和恶魔的孩子。

一直以来，除了姬莉叶、克雷多和西塔斯，就只有这只海豹不介意他异常的发色眸色，愿意亲近他。

“等会儿离远点，这里可能会有危险。”

男孩摸了摸海豹的头，它没有幼年海豹那么蓬松细软的手感，半干的皮毛浓密而光滑。那只动物并不反感他的碰触，甚至享受地眯起了眼，却没有半点要走的意思。

也对，再通人性的动物也是动物，不能指望它们能完全理解人类的语言。

意识到这点，尼禄自嘲地叹了口气。他在海边张望了一下，又看了看趴伏在身边的海豹，决定调整一下计划。

种种迹象表明，游荡在这附近的海妖不是塞壬种，而是人鱼种。塞壬种喜欢用歌声诱惑人类，将其引入大海淹死后再捞出水面啃食，而那些受害者大多被利爪撕开了喉咙，如此粗暴的做法自然属于更加强壮也更加凶暴的类别。

年轻的猎魔人收回了抚摸海豹的手，站起身向着更远的地方走起。虽然这里用来放置诱饵更加合适，但他不想把自己的海豹朋友牵连其中，对方能从海浪中托起七岁的他并不意味着有能力直面海妖。

他没有发现，非同寻常的蓝眼睛一直注视着他，直到他的背影变成遥远的小点。海豹歪了歪头，动物的面孔上神奇地浮现出了思索的表情，然后它仿佛下定了决心般转向了海浪，再次笨拙地拱进了海中。

走了不近的距离后，尼禄终于又找到了一个适合投放诱饵的地方。

一般来说，人鱼种海妖的活动范围不如半人半鸟的塞壬种，但是这只袭击人的海妖活动范围却远大于同类。之前遇到海豹的地方，第一个受害人被冲上了岸，而他现在所在的地方则是第三个受害人的陈尸之地。

泡在冰冷的海水中，尼禄一边布置着陷阱，一边试图找到海妖活动的痕迹。不过这么做显然是徒劳的，海浪早已带走了一切，最终他湿漉漉地爬上礁石，毫无形象地仰躺着平复呼吸。

第三个受害人，是所有人中死得最惨的一个。

之前尼禄看到了那家伙的尸体，那扭曲的面孔与浑浊的双眼让人印象深刻。和只被撕开喉咙的前两位不同，他连肚子都被利爪剖开了，丢失的内脏至今没有找到。验尸结果表明，对方被开膛破肚后，还挣扎了一段时间才彻底死去。

简直像是在报复。

凶残的怪物会报复人类？尼禄知道这个想法很可笑，若是被教团听到还会被当成异端，但是那不同寻常的惨状让这个念头挥之不去。

当然，不管是不是报复，那只海妖都死定了。教团不会容忍一只海妖在距离城市这么近的海岸游荡杀人，何况对方杀的人中还包括了真正的教团骑士，这已经称得上对教团的挑衅。要不是因为这样，那些古板又固执的家伙也不会通过姬莉叶和克雷多找上他。

年轻的猎魔人咧了咧嘴，露出了一个略带讽刺的微笑。

身上的衣服还没有彻底干透，不过越来越低的太阳还是让他坐了起来。傍晚是海妖觅食的时间，也是用诱饵最好的时候，按照教团提供的线索，那只海妖的巡回范围远超同类，就必须捕获更多的猎物。

尼禄从怀中里摸出了一个不大的玻璃瓶，里面粘稠的暗红色液体随着他的动作咕嘟了一下，看起来有点恶心。少年嫌弃地打开了密封塞，在那股让人窒息的鱼腥味和血液的恶臭彻底扩散之前，把瓶子扔进了大海里。

和大多数猎魔人不同，他并不喜欢在身上装太多瓶瓶罐罐，超乎常人的体力、感官特别是自愈能力，让他足以应对大多数危险。不过这瓶据说是高效人鱼诱捕剂的奇怪药剂（说真的，他很怀疑这玩意能不能叫药剂）是别人免费赠送的，他也不介意帮对方实验一下威力。

“别忘了告诉我效果，还有如果成功了，眼睛和鱼鳍归你交差，我要人鱼的鳞片、肝脏和脑子。”

当时制作出药剂的年轻炼金术士这么说着，硬是把瓶子塞给了他。要不是她向他保证，没有人鱼种海妖能抗拒这种味道，他也不会将这怎么看怎么不对劲的玩意带过来。

尼禄坐在礁石上，百无聊赖地看着倒下药剂的地方。突然，一股被人窥视的感觉让他猛地警觉起来，迅速四下张望，却只看到了不远处惊飞的海鸟和不断翻滚的雪白浪花。

错觉？

少年疑惑地抓了抓头发，不由坐直了腰，提高了警惕。只是他依然没有看到，那些雪白浪花的边缘，一双同样雪白、不易察觉的鳍脚拍打了一下水面，随即消失在了海面下。


	2. Chapter 2

时间并没有过去太久——以尼禄的估计，顶多不超过十分钟，海面就出现了异常的状况。精神紧绷的猎魔人第一时间注意到了渔网漂反常的移动方向，这意味着有相当大的东西踏入了他的陷阱，被那些在海水中不易察觉的特殊网线缠了个正着。

男孩第一时间摸上了背在背后的单刃剑，盯着水面表情愈发认真。在海里和毫发无损的海妖战斗是极其愚蠢的事，因此即使异状已经出现，他没有也冒然下水，而是盯着连锁反应般越动越多的渔网漂，耐心等待着对方发现自己落网。

寻常渔网根本挡不住人鱼的利爪，他在这里布下的渔网，网线全部取材于魔物纳克亚蛛的蛛丝。编织成网后，更是经过了炼金术的特殊处理，更细、更轻、更透明，韧性和强度却胜过钢丝，对触感相对迟钝的人鱼十分好用。

只是这玩意和那瓶附送的诱捕剂不同，是他花了大代价从炼金术士那里换来的。如果不是姬莉叶的请求，他才不会费这么大的功夫，还让自己的钱袋又一次空空如也。

突然，海面上翻腾起了大量水花。水面下游曳的生物似乎终于意识到自己被网线缠住了，开始剧烈地挣扎起来。

尼禄测算了一下那东西的体型，随后眉头皱了起来。从水花来看，它的体型已经超过了两米，如果真是他的猎物，那放在人鱼里可是名副其实的大块头。而体型如此之大的人鱼，存在的时间往往也超过一般同类，很有可能掌握了一些魔法。

掌握魔法的海妖和不会魔法的海妖，棘手程度可是天差地别。而他最得利的两位好伙计，名为绯红女皇的充能剑器和名为湛蓝玫瑰的改造枪械，在水中都无法发挥威力，此时身上只有备用的普通单刃剑和炼金术改造过的手弩。

不过，尼禄也并非毫无准备。

每次他外出工作之前，女孩都会不厌其烦地帮他整理各类用品，这次当然也不例外。此时此刻，他身上正好带了一样姬莉叶要求他带上的、能发挥出重要作用的东西。就在他上衣的暗兜中装着一个小小的暗棕色玻璃瓶，上面还被姬莉叶细心地贴上了蜘蛛标志。

这就是他干掉那只纳克亚蛛得到的第二件战利品，蜘蛛毒腺的萃取物。他所狩猎的魔物中，不少都对毒有着极高的抗性，寻常剧毒并不能对它们造成多大影响，但纳克亚蛛分泌的是复合型毒素，就连他的炼金术士都没能解析出里面的成分，对各种魔物可谓无往不利。

然而，使用这种萃取物会污染人鱼的肝脏和大脑，他答应炼金术士的素材就会泡汤。

尼禄盯着那片翻滚的海水，内心有些挣扎。他当然不是什么老好人，却偏偏和炼金术士关系不错，虽说交往不多，对方却不像其他商人一样对他有意提价，有时甚至会送一些试验品给他试用。因此，委托中能帮她搞到的素材的话，他都会尽力一试。

要赌一把吗？

就在猎魔人迟疑的时候，那片海水的波动却渐渐微弱了下来。以他的视力能看到，一条浅褐色的鱼尾在海浪中若隐若现，似乎已经精疲力竭。

看起来他的运气不错，那鱼尾的形状和大小都都很像人鱼。从始至终，对方挣扎幅度在他眼中都不算剧烈，而且很快就放弃了，这样的话，也许他不需要用毒腺萃取物。

尼禄放开了暗兜里的玻璃瓶，抓住了被他固定在礁石上的渔网，往自己的方向拉了起来。网线并没有传来特别大的抵抗力，这让他稍微放松了一些。

那东西被他越拉越近，样子也越来越清晰。当他看清那东西的全貌，原本跃跃欲试的表情凝固了。

网里根本不是什么海妖，而是一条鲨鱼。

想到那瓶“诱饵”散发出的浓重血腥味，猎魔人脱力地叹了口气。能这么快引来活物，炼金术士的高效诱捕剂效率确实不低，可惜针对性还有待提升，显然比起饥饿的人鱼，鲨鱼对类似的气味更加敏感。

为什么他都对这种意外状况感到习惯了……鲨鱼就鲨鱼吧，也算是小收获。

青年无奈地想。

据他所知，鲨鱼身上的东西在一部分商店能卖出不错的价格，有些贵族也愿意花钱收购。和多多少少会互通有无的其他猎魔人比，孤僻的他得到的委托要少得多，如果不是克雷多经常会交给他一些难办的工作，加上药品消耗比一般猎魔人少，他的经济情况可能会更加捉襟见肘。

两米长的鲨鱼重量并不轻，但是对于他来说，把它拖上礁石并不算困难。而且那条鲨鱼除了最开始的挣扎，之后就一直十分安静，他不由怀疑起它会不会是鲨鱼里的老弱病残。

想想也是，如果是正常的鲨鱼，怎么会在这种容易搁浅的海域游荡。

……等等。

蹲下身的青年打算用小刀插进猎物脑部的动作突然一顿。

海妖出没的海域怎么会有正常的鲨鱼？

尼禄猛地反应过来，耳边的风声让他浑身寒毛都立了起来。千钧一发的时刻，他本能抬起了右手，挡在了自己的脸边。

咔嚓！

本该拍碎头颅的一击重重打在了他的胳膊上，天旋地转间，清晰的碎裂声和直窜脑门的剧痛让青年的脸扭曲了一瞬。好不容易缓过那一阵眼前发黑，他意识到自己正躺在礁石上，大脑和耳朵都在嗡嗡作响。

太大意了。

年轻的猎魔人一边嘶嘶吸着冷气，一边暗自懊恼。好在他选择的礁石也足够大，即使几乎被打飞了出去，他也只是滚到了礁石边缘，没有直接掉入海中。

稍微缓了一会儿，感觉疼痛和眩晕变得可以忍受，他咬着牙，艰难地用完好的左手撑起了上半身。

以雷霆一击伤到他后，鲨鱼又没有了动静，只是撇过头，鱼类的眼睛直勾勾盯着他。实际上它应该也不好受，尼禄已经看到，因为之前的甩尾，它的尾巴上被特殊鱼线割出了细细密密的伤口，最深的一道几乎把它的尾鳍割掉了一半。

尼禄总觉得自己在那双眼睛里看到了深深的仇恨和怨毒。

他警惕地与鲨鱼对视着，防止自己再一次被它袭击。想要问点什么的好奇猫爪子在他心里挠来挠去，年轻人终于按捺不住了，顺着自己的猜测对它开了口，“你恨人类？”

试图和魔物交流，这种行为要是被克雷多知道，他肯定会被好好教育一顿。

鲨鱼的眼睛微闪动，随即不可思议地浮现出了讽刺。不需要口袋里徽章姗姗来迟的振动，他也能分辨出那是真正的魔物，因为它就在他眼前缓缓融化、拉伸、重组，类似于人的外貌渐渐在渔网中成形。

类似的过程，他曾经在炼金术士实验变形药剂的时候见过。能使用变形术的海妖，放在海妖的族群中也是重要角色。

还真是中了大奖。

猎魔人知道自己应该死死盯着对方，之前的一系列意外已经提醒了他猎物的狡猾。但是在鲨鱼彻底变形成人类那一刻，他的视线还是不自然地飘忽了一下。

因为变形后的魔物并不是人身鱼尾的样子，而是……和人类一模一样的女性。长长的金发遮住了她的面孔，那具身体却是赤裸的，斑驳的血迹和割痕交错其上，甚至有种凄楚的美丽。

这成为了他今天犯下的第二个错误。

也是最致命的一个。

尼禄视线游移的那一瞬间，落入渔网的海妖突然动了起来，不顾那些坚韧又锋利的蛛丝在自己身上制造了更多的伤口。她的速度快得惊人，一眨眼的功夫就出现在了他眼前，纤细的手掌一把掐住了他的脖子。

糟糕！

人类女性不可能有的巨力立刻让他感到了窒息，如果是平时，挣脱这样的锁喉并不难。可是被抽断了一条胳膊限制了他的动作，在他将暗兜里的玻璃瓶塞进那张裂开的嘴之前，他听到了嗤地一声。

颈侧先是一凉，然后是炽热和疼痛。

年轻的猎魔人突然失去了力气，他艰难地侧了侧头，看到一片刺眼的血红正在扩散。有那么几秒，他还搞不懂发生了什么，直到那只海妖松开了他的脖子，已经化作利爪的手上点点血色滴落。

被蛛丝切割成一块一块的面孔上，幽蓝的眼睛闪烁着报复的快意。她当着他的面，舔起了自己的手。

她割断了他的血管。

意识到这一点，尼禄脑海中闪过了很多东西，克雷多严肃的表情，炼金术士发亮的眼睛，最后定格在了姬莉叶温柔的微笑上。他答应过她会好好地回去，可能这次要失约了。

他试图抓住女孩的面孔，可是那微笑依然渐渐被黑暗吞噬。眼前一片模糊之际，一个年轻而陌生的声音突然穿透了耳边的水声，从他斜下方传来，“你做得过分了。”

怎么可能，那里不是大海吗……

怀着这样的疑惑，尼禄彻底失去了意识。


	3. Chapter 3

尼禄听到了声音。

“为什么阻止我……”

优美的女声说话却有些含混，似乎刚刚学会这样的发音不久，“你明明说过……可以杀掉他们……”

“我允许你在这里复仇，只是因为他们罪有应得。”

听不太出年龄却十分悦耳的男声说，“你不该对这孩子下手，他只是拿钱办事，和那些贪婪的家伙对你做过的事无关。”

“猎魔人是敌人……”

“或许吧，但是我已经提醒过你了，不能伤害其他人类。”

男声像是叹了口气，声音笃定而沉重，“何况你想杀掉他，真的是因为他是猎魔人？我看到了，你在舔他的血。”

“我……”

“之前你骗了翠西，其实你早就吃过人了，对吧？”

“……”

“所以你才能这么快掌握变形术，可是你忘了，血肉会让你强大，也会让你疯狂。翠西会失望的，她以为你和她一样，能成为……同伴。”

这都是什么……？

朦胧的意识隐约抓住了些许线索，不知从何而来的温暖却让他愈发放松，舒适的睡意不断传来，让他难以进行更多思考。尼禄努力抓住自己的意识，支起耳朵企图多听一点。

“你杀死的最后一个人，那个孩子，你还记得他阻止过那些人带走你吗？”

“他……”

“他是真正的骑士，你却利用他的愧疚杀了他。他的心脏味道怎么样，是不是比那些渣滓的更加美味？”

“乔希……我不想杀他……可是我忍不住……我停不下来……祂，祂一直在我耳边低语……”

优美而生涩的女声变成了崩溃的呜咽，其中的绝望和无助令人心碎。

乔希？

这个名字让尼禄一惊。

乔希在孤儿院里和他是同一届，从孤儿院中离开后，他选择成为猎魔人，乔希则加入了魔剑教团，成为了骑士团的一员。在这次的海妖之祸中，乔希是唯一一位丧生的教团骑士，也是教团放下脸面找到他清除海妖的原因之一。

“终于清醒了？你知道我会怎么做，所以这段时间一直躲着我，要不是这孩子的魔药，你打算跟我捉迷藏到什么时候。”

“……不，求你……我会离开的……找个没人的地方……我发誓我不会吃人了……”

“你相信自己说的话么？明明之前你已经可以离开了，但是你没有，你还想尝尝那味道，才会故意被这孩子简陋的陷阱捕获。”

“……”

“我给过你机会了，可惜你身上有那家伙的烙印，只要吃过人，就无法再拒绝那家伙的声音。”

“……求你……”

“该结束了。”

男声变得很轻很柔，如同在哄小孩入睡。他或许使用了某种法术，因为尼禄发现就连自己一直抗拒的睡意都被重新唤起，“你不会想变成那家伙的傀儡的，那比死亡更痛苦……这次，做个没人打扰的好梦吧，安吉丽娜——‘翠西’。”

再次失去意识前，尼禄听到了血肉被利刃贯穿的声音。

他梦到了大海。

那是黑暗的海底，安静，死寂，不透光。他独自沉睡在这里，在沉下去，沉下去，一直沉下去。

海水温柔地环绕着他，拥抱着他，隔绝了知觉，也隔绝了疼痛。他隐约觉得自己好像忘记了什么，模糊的愤怒与不甘只摇曳了一瞬，就被大量空洞的黑暗挤占。

而在黑暗中，他只能这样入睡。

光。

黑暗中，突然有光从上方照了进来，照进了静止的深海。

他向着光伸出了手。

温热落在掌心，变换成了纤细的脖颈被他掐住，力量大得足以给对方留下瘀痕。有什么声音透过混沌的海水传来，饱含痛苦与难以置信地呼唤了一个名字，他却怎么都听不清。

“#￥%……？”

尼禄猛地睁开了眼。

涌动的海浪和晦暗的星空一起闯进了他的感知，指尖触到了细软绵密的沙粒，他立刻分辨出自己居然躺在了沙滩上。年轻的猎魔人蹭地坐了起来，从身上滑落的东西引起了他的注意。

这是……皮毛？

一张白色的皮毛正盖在他身上，一眼看不出来是从什么动物身上剥下来的，却有种说不出的眼熟。他下意识摸了一下，手感厚实柔软，十分舒服，是做毯子的好材料。

发生了什么？

“睡够了吗？”

那是他半昏半醒间听到的男声，青年循声望去，一抹惊愕出现在了他脸上。

离他不远的一块不大的礁石上，有人正坐在那里。他的一条腿悠闲地搭下，微微摇晃着，任凭起落的海潮亲吻着脚踝。

“感觉怎么样？”

那人问。

天上的乌云悄悄散去了一点，正好漏下一缕光华，照亮了说话之人。

那是个陌生的男孩，年龄比他还小上一些，十六七岁的模样，或许更年轻。皎洁的月光勾勒出了青涩却已经能看出未来的英俊的轮廓，银白色的短发浪花般闪烁，海蓝色的眼睛晶莹犹如宝石，嘴角那抹微笑却有着和面容不符的洒脱。月光的宠儿，大海的精灵，任何人看到他，下意识都会想到这样的形容。

有那么一刹那，尼禄甚至怀疑自己犹在梦中。他呆呆地看着那双蓝眼睛眨了眨，稚嫩的脸上浮现出了疑惑，“喂喂，你是说不了话、听不到还是听不懂？我补得很及时啊，应该不会留下后遗症……”

这家伙在说什么？

“你是谁？”

猎魔人的警惕让他死死盯着男孩。他能感觉到，男孩身上确实有一些特殊之处，奇异而神秘，或许对方并不是人类。

他注意到对方身上裹着的是自己的大衣，即使扣上了扣子，依然松松垮垮不太合身。而他的绝大部分“小玩意”，都藏在大衣的暗兜里，包括那瓶珍贵的蜘蛛毒腺萃取物。

这让他愈发不安起来。

“你就这么对待你的救命恩人吗？”

男孩咂了咂嘴，从礁石上跳了下来，动作轻巧得像只猫，激起了一小片水花。那里的海水已经漫过了他的小腿，尼禄眼睁睁看着自己的大衣浸出了一大片水印。

“质问我之前，先摸摸你的脖子。”

男孩对着他笑了笑。

脖子……对了，他被海妖打折了一条胳膊，还割断了脖子上的大血管！

这时候青年才发现自己没有感觉到一丁点疼痛，仿佛之前受伤是一场幻觉。他立刻抬手摸上了伤口的位置，异样的触感让他瞪大了眼。

毛、毛茸茸？

“莽撞的小混蛋！”

近在咫尺的声音让他下意识抬头，那一走神的功夫，古怪的男孩已经来到了他面前。在他有所反应之前，男孩已经弯下了腰，曲起四指，食指用力戳了过来，“很有胆子嘛，不做一点保护就来对付海妖？啊？要不是我跟着，你已经进别人肚子里了！命不是这么用来玩的，小鬼！”

每说一句，男孩的食指就会正好戳中他的眉心，怎么躲都躲不开。有些尖的指甲刺得他发痛，却又恰恰好不会伤到他。

尼禄头上飘满了问号，对方那副过分熟稔的态度更是让他困惑不已。于是在又一次被戳中前，他抬手抓住了对方的手腕，“够了，到底怎么回事！”

手腕被抓住的瞬间，男孩皱起了眉。不过马上，他的眉头就舒展开来，用没有被抓住那只手拎起了他身上盖的皮毛，在他眼前抖了抖，“观察力太差了，还没看出来这是什么？”

男孩的个子不够把皮毛完全展开，但也足够尼禄看出来它的形状。那张皮毛和他见过的都不一样，呈现出奇怪的杏仁形，与其说是某种四足野兽的皮，倒更像是从圆滚滚的东西剥下来的……

男孩的目光凝固了，他抓着男孩的手猛地握紧，瞳孔深处，猎杀魔物积累的煞气突然冒了出来，“你对帕加索斯做了什么？！”

“冷静点。”

男孩手一松让那张皮毛滑落了下去，一记爆栗敲在了青年脑门上，“你以为我为什么要借你的衣服穿？因为我的‘衣服’就盖在你身上，还不明白吗？”

衣服？

尼禄低头看了看盖着自己的皮毛，又看了看有点哭笑不得的男孩，那双蓝眼睛渐渐和记忆中另一双灵动的蓝眼睛重叠在了一起。与此同时，教团典籍中记录的一个传说开始在他脑海中渐渐浮现，呆滞了三秒，他才小心地开了口，“……帕加索斯？”

“你起名字的品味很奇特啊，小子。”

男孩翻了个白眼，用力从他手中抽出了自己的手腕，龇牙咧嘴揉了揉几乎被捏出青肿的地方，“我可不叫帕加索斯，我的名字是……”

他顿了顿，似乎在思索什么，随即带着下定决心的声音继续道。

“但丁。”


End file.
